


What's Barry Allen like after sex?

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested: could you do a quick head canon about what Barry is like after sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Barry Allen like after sex?

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve seen the deleted scene between Barry and Patty from season 2 episode 9, we sorta actually know what Barry is like after sex (at least the sfw version). That scene actually upset me though because I was totally jealous of Patty. SO…let’s forget about Patty because Barry is supposed to have sex with me/you/the reader!!
> 
> This headcanon turned into a sort of drabble. sorry not sorry ;)

Well the first thing you gotta understand is that sex with Barry is amazing. He’s the fastest man alive but in bed he takes his time. Not only does he worship you and make you orgasm multiple times with his perfect mouth, perfect fingers, and perfect (and impressive and beautiful) cock but Barry himself can come more than once. He has regenerative abilities remember? Of course once he’s climaxed the first time, Barry needs a quick break for that restoration. 

He softly collapses onto you or next to you and snuggles you. Barry Allen is like an adorable puppy, he’s all about nuzzling your neck and tickling you with his kisses and nips. While he lays with you, even though his dick is out of commission for a few minutes, he doesn’t stop pleasuring you however he can. His hands roam all over your body which has a thin layer of sweat on it making it glisten. His deft fingers dance over the skin of your breasts, ghosting over your perky nipples because he’s given you goosebumps. He brushes your hair out of your face, likely commenting on your sex hair, which is funny because Barry’s dark brown hair is crazier. When his head was between your legs, you ran your fingers through his hair and as you bucked and arched your back off the bed you’d tugged it in every direction and it had stayed that way. It was ridiculously adorable. If you comment on it, he gets cute and embarrassed and tries to fix it as he giggles.

As Barry’s hands continue to wander, you’re both panting and trying to catch your breath. Barry can run faster than the speed of light without running out of breath but when you’re together his chest heaves and he breathes deeply. It’s not the exertion that has him out of breath. It’s his heart. Being with you, naked or not, makes his heart pound like it wants to jump out of his chest. That’s how much he loves you. If he’s finally worked up the courage to tell you that he loves you, then he says all the time now. When you’re caught up in the throes of passionate foreplay, he growls it, and then when he’s inside you and his face is hovering two inches above you, he kisses you and moans the phrase as your lips part and he comes up for air, and then when you both climax together, it’s your name on his lips and he tells you how much he loves you while he does what he’s doing right now, holding and cuddling you.

His fingers trail south and lazily slide between your lips and he circles your clit where you’re still sensitive from your last orgasm. He wants to keep you that way. Because hearing you mewl and seeing you grind against his fingers, turns him on and makes his cock against your hip harden once more. He ravages your for a second and maybe a third time. When you’re finally done, your body can’t take it anymore, so overly sensitive that even his touch makes you twitch, Barry cleans himself up in the blink of an eye–disposing of another condom and then wiping down his thick but softening member with a damp cloth. He cleans you up too, but at a normal or slow pace. Yeah, his dick is sore and sensitive but it’s your whole body that’s experiencing the after effects of your lovemaking. Barry is all about caring for you and making you feel comfortable.

He puts on a pair of sweats and helps you into one of his soft cotton t-shirts. And then he joins you in bed amongst the heap of pillows and tangled sheets and comforter. Barry isn’t one of those guys who gets tired right after sex. He’s happy and awake–even if you’re so sated that you’re eyes are drooping. He holds you or spoons you nonetheless if you want to sleep. If it’s a lazy weekend day, the two of you lay in bed for a long time, talking about life, sharing secrets. 

Being the intelligent man that he is, Barry loves learning everything there is about you. He knows that your nipples are most responsive to him if he nips instead of sucks and he knows just when it’s right to start touching your clit to help you climax but he also wants to know about your childhood pets and your fondest memories of growing up with 3 older siblings.  

At some point, when you’ve both recuperated, you end up talking and laughing about all sorts of things. He likes to goof around and crack jokes about the awesome sex you’ve just had. But he also likes to talk about which episode of a particular TV show was the best and how it compares to the source material and how his version of grilled cheese is categorically better than yours. If you contest his claim he’ll make it for you and if you say there’s anything else that you’re craving, he doesn’t hesitate to run and get it for you, even if it’s a Big Belly Burger and milkshake or sushi from across town. 

Barry loves you so much that he’d do anything for you and those days where the two of you never leave bed except for food are your favorite kind of days. Not just because of the amazing sex but also because Barry is so genuinely happy to care for you and spend time with the woman he loves. 

He may be a superhero determined to save the world, but when you’re together in bed, a mess of sweaty tangled limbs or even just a mess of energetic conversations, Barry Allen convinces you that  _you_  are  _his_  world and nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn! That was so long for a head canon. LOL! I clearly don’t exactly know how to write head canons. BASICALLY this is how I write them though. Hope you liked it!
> 
> *I do not own these gifs*


End file.
